creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CryingNate/My Favorite Creepypastas
How's it going, guys? In this blog, I will listing out a few of my favorite Creepypastas on the site. No particular order or ranking. Just some favorites. *BEN Drowned This has to be my favorite gaming Creepypasta of all-time. First of all, I LOVE The Legend of Zelda. It is my favorite video game franchise of all-time. So this Creepypasta is just what I asked for. I never actually played Majora's Mask, but I get premise. Save Princess Zelda....but in three days. Anyways, in BEN Drowned, this kid named Jadusable who buys a Majora's Mask N64 cartridge off an old man who says it was a kid's that doesn't live there anymore. When Jadusable goes home to play it, he sees an old save file called BEN that must've been the kid's the man was talking about. He deletes it, then regrets it. He then slowly finds out that the cartridge is haunted by BEN and suffers because of it. Great Pasta overall! Lengthy read, but worth it! Rating: 9/10 *LIARS When I first read this, it terrified me. I don't know why. I love this sort of thing. When I first heard of it, the Pasta's picture of Jimmy's mangled face was Image of the Month (December 2013.) I scrolled down the Main Page of this Wikia and the face startled me. My friend, Cameron suggested it looked like the Overly Attached Girlfriend's face made scary. We read it, and I was sickened by it. In LIARS, a boy named Jimmy is a troublemaker and class clown. He loves to make jokes. However, when three boys and their ringleader, Brett take their revenge on Jimmy when he jokes about their mom too far, Jimmy seeks out his revenge on them after they make some bullshit lie to get out of the situation with police. Very frightening and well done! May not be suitable for some readers, but you'll enjoy it! Rating: 7.5/10 *Laughing Jack In Laughing Jack, a mother is concerned about her son, James' new imaginary friend, Laughing Jack. Or at least that's what she thinks it is at first. Laughing Jack starts to threaten James and the mother's lives, so it's up to the mother to save him. Decent Pasta! Creepy and done right! Rating: 8/10 *Happy Appy Motherfuck this Creepypasta! This is just...I don't even know what to say about it. But it is actually really good. My friends, Cameron, Ang, and I blindly read this one. We had no clue what would happen. All I knew was that it was a Lost Episode Creepypasta of a show from 1999 that had referenced the day of 9/11, two years before the event. In this super-long read called Happy Appy, a blogger named Gerasim Yakovlev researches a lost show called Happy Appy where it shows a claymated apple that goes around helping children, but gets more darker as the show progresses. Little does Gerasim know, he then starts to get stalked by an entity known as Forenzik. This is just a really messed up and interesting Creepypasta at the same time. It is very long, however. It took Cameron, Ang, and I five hours about in total. It may be long, but worth the read if you like this sort of shit. SPOILER ALERT: Happy Appy kills children. Rating: 9.5/10 *The Russian Sleep Experiment In The Russian Sleep Experiment, scientists during WWII experiment on five people to stay awake for fifteen days with no sleep at all breathing on a gas. I don't know what to say. Just read it. Rating: 7/10 What are some of YOUR favorite Pastas? Comment below telling me what you liked. Peace off, Crying Nate Category:Blog posts